Pay the Price
by yue-chan
Summary: He always knew there would be consequences. He just never thought things would end up so badly.


Author's note: Okay, I'm not exactly a fan of Inazuma Eleven (I mean soccer? Really?) so be aware for enormous plot holes. But, since I like some characters, I decided to give it a try anyway. Let's see if my workaholic (?) Hiroto and my smarter-then-he-looks Midorikawa are worth a review ^^

Warnings: Shounen ai and hospital drama.

Disclaimer: Read my note, you'll understand why IE is not mine.

- Speech -

_Thoughts _( first part will be oly Hiroto's)

Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>Pay the Price<p>

- You can't keep that up.

The voice that broke the silent field was calm, almost too calm to be recognized. But he did and, forcing his body to a full stop, he let the ball roll over the short synthetic grass. Keeping his poker face like always, he turned around to face the newcomer.

- We already talked about it. – _You talked, I listened and we made an agreement. So why can't you drop it?_

The newcomer got even closer, entering the field with his head up. His hands were open, but they both knew it wouldn't be like that for long.

_I know your words, all of them. So why you keep trying?_

- It wasn't that bad before! – the coolness was gone, kicked out by the painfully well-knowing smirk he was receiving. Slowly, anger started to show in the dark eyes.

But the other remained unfazed. Like always.

- We weren't on the finals before. – _Go ahead, get pissed over something simple. It's so like you._

- So victory is worth everything? – the newcomer grunted, arms crossed in defiance.

- I didn't got so far to give up. – _Force yourself to breathe deeply. Pretend you wouldn't do the same thing._

The other took a deep breath, forcing his temper down. That was his last chance, he couldn't blow it!

- What about your future? Have you ever thought you may never play again after your precious final?

- And you? Ever thought I may never become a professional player if I don't stand out now? – _I already told you, didn't I? Have you ever realized you would bite your tongue a lot less if you heard me for once?_

The newcomer kept his lips shut, preventing the angry flood to run out. Still, he needed to release some of that anger, and the metallic taste of blood soon filled his mouth.

- You know the consequences… – he finally let the whisper out, afraid he would end up screaming at the top of his lungs if he parted his lips too much – So why you push so hard? It's no need.

- The others are pushing hard too. – _time for your favorite words. Come on, don't be shy now_ – Aren't you worried about them?

- No, I'm not! Damn it, Hiroto! I'm worried about you and what this fucking meteor can do to you! – he couldn't take it anymore. How could his once-captain be so stupid?

- I already assured you I'm perfectly able to control the power. – Hitoro smiled his small smile, ready to go back to his night training. His body was arching all over but, honestly, who cares?

He never expected his unrequested company to stay put, much less with a calm, bittersweet smile on his face.

- Like last match, when you almost deactivate the restrictions?

The redhead feel his eyes widening, something the other haven't been able to do in a long time.

- You knew? – _It can't be! Not even Kido noticed!_

- I'm your boyfriend, of course I knew. – he came closer, amused by the surprised expression – Stop treating me like everybody else.

- Bullshit! – Hiroto barked, not even realizing when he took a step back – If you really knew, why didn't you stop me?

- I thought I wouldn't need to. – dark eyes closed for a moment and a soft breath was released – I thought you would see they don't need you to win.

Hiroto blinked, trying very hard to understand his boyfriend's last words. That couldn't be happening! He couldn't lose his importance to him too!

- They do need me! I'm a forward! – the redheaded stated, a little too desperate for comfort, but still harsh enough to made most of his teammates cringe – Now, if you will excuse me, I still have some training to do.

Hiroto walked over the long forgotten ball, picking it up with both hands. He was almost getting it right! Just a couple more times and he would finally call it a day.

He was about to kick the ball again when he realized the dark eyes were still on him.

- I told you to leave. – the annoying calm was back but, deep down, anger still burned hard. They both knew it.

But only one was aware of the inevitable end.

- Is that your final answer? – the other came closer, stopping right behind the redhead. With a swift but strong motion, he grabbed Hiroto's shoulder, spinning him around until they were facing each other once again.

Dark met teal, sparks flying everywhere.

- Yes. – Hiroto said trough clenched teeth.

The other just chuckled.

- That's too bad. I kinda liked be your boyfriend. – moving forward, he stole a kiss from the redhead. A long but still innocent kiss.

Hiroto couldn't help but melt a little, even if he groaned in frustration.

- You just don't get it, do you, Midorikawa?

- Oh, I get it alright. – raising his hand, the greenhead caressed his beloved's face, tracing the tired lines in a foolish attempt to soften them. A small, heart-broken smile started to form and, it could be just Hiroto's imagination, but the redhead could swear he saw tears glowing in those dark orbs.

- I just hope you die.

-x-

Nobody knew…

His dream was waiting. One more match, just one, and everything would be okay. He would get noticed, make a contract with some professional team and start his career now, while he was still young and promising. All he had to do was win the FFI. It was simple enough, right? Get a contract, get paid and give a good life to all his brothers and sisters.

He would give a good life to them, especially to his dear Midori!

Still, nobody really knew what was happening. Believing the past was left behind and there were no more secrets between them, the Inazuma Japan never questioned, never even considered the possibility.

No, they never realized until it was too late…

The FFI was over, crowd shouting in a chaotic mix of happiness, disbelief and anger. On the field, still under the adrenalin, the team was celebrating noisily, smiling and hugging each other like a big happy family.

But Hiroto wasn't seeing any of this, teal eyes fixed on the men approaching, ignoring all the chaos surrounding him, eyes scanning the winner team, remembering the ones responsible for the match's ups and downs.

Hiroto wanted to move, come near the rest of the team and get face to face with the stranger. He wanted to grab the men's hand, force his eyes on him and get his precious chance.

Hiroto wanted…but he couldn't. His body was trembling too much, pain running like fire on his veins. His muscles were torn, barely holding into place, bones snapping under the pressure.

_Did you noticed me?_ – he wanted to ask so badly but his mouth refused to move, keeping the lips parted just enough to let his random whisper of breath in and out. His vision started to blur and fade and he could barely feel his body falling forward.

_Modiri…_ – for an instant he could swear he felt the greenhead's lips against his own, just like the last time they meet each other.

But it was too late now.

Hiroto fell on the middle of the field, unheard by anyone. Unnoticed by anyone.

He fell…and didn't get up.

_-x-_

Teal eyes opened to see a well-know white room, the smell of antiseptic and half-dead flowers filling his lungs in a familiar but still hated way.

_Another day._ – Hiroto thought bitterly, starring at the white ceiling. It has been two months since the FFI's finals and yet, stare at the ceiling was one of the very few things he was still able to do.

All the rest was gone. Strength, fortitude, speed…everything that made him a soccer player was gone, taken somewhere beyond his reach. What once was a powerful boy was now just another body lying in a hospital bed, with nothing better to do then wonder why he was still alive.

_How could I be so stupid?_

He always knew. The past wasn't dead yet, the Alien meteor still in him, it's power running through his veins, whispering dark promises of power. For a long time it tempted him, and for an even longer time Hiroto fought back, convincing himself he didn't need it. He could do it on his own!

However, real venom is always so sweet, so easy to accept. Even with Midorikawa pleading him not to, he slowly started to give in. After all, he could control, right?

Right.

But it was a lie. And, like any other lie, it came with consequences.

The meteor was too strong, too harmful. Hiroto knew that all along. After all, he was there when his father started to use them, his brothers and sisters, trying to make them all a powerful weapon. He was there when everything was okay, and when all started to go wrong too, the same brothers and sisters he love so much becoming sicker and sicker, too weak to withstand the raw power of the meteor.

Hiroto was there when Midorikawa's body rejected said power too. The moment his beloved was labeled weak and kicked out of team Genesis. It took three weeks to the greenhead start training again.

But, if Hiroto knew all that, how came he made suck a stupid mistake?

_"I just hope you die."_ – Midorikawa's words came back, as always.

_I wish I could._ – he whispers softly. If he could only see the greenhead again...But they broke up, didn't they? So, there was no reason for him to show up, specially now, when even Endou barely visit him anymore, right?

Right.

The door was opened and Hiroto closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He wasn't in the mood for a nurse's pity, or even Hitomiko's silent hope. No, he just wanted to be alone, dealing with his new condition a painful move at time, blaming himself for everything he lost.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he jumped when someone took a sit on the bed. Or he would have, if he was still able to. Not that it made him unable to be scared, thought.

Still, nothing could scare him most than what happened next.

- You know, you never fooled me.

Teal eyes shot open. There, sitting in the bed like it was nothing but an old routine, was no one but the greenhead.

- You didn't get my flowers. – dark eyes fell upon the half-dead daisies, studying the bouquet carefully while his owner keep mumbling absent minded – Did I send it to the wrong room?

Hiroto chuckled softly. It was so like Midorikawa to forget such details.

- Guess I will have to by more.

- You don't have to, you know. – Hiroto wanted to sit up and hug the greenhead, keeping the other close until everything was okay and they could be valentines again. But he knew he would just fall on the bed in pain if he tried, ruining the sweet moment beyond repair, so he settled for a content smile.

- Actually, I do. Everybody knows you absolutely hate daisies. – Midorikawa smiled a little, shaking his head. For someone so observant, Hitomiko could be very lame sometimes.

- It's not that bad. – the redhead shoulders moved, forming what once would be a shrug but now was just a little shake, at best.

That did it. The room became gloomy and sad, all the good humor gone in a blink of an eye. Midorikawa took a deep breath, reminding himself for the umpteenth time he was ready for this. It doesn't matter if it was a big fat lie; it has been two months already!

_I can do this!_ – could he?

- H-how… – voice failing, the greenhead forced himself to breath and start again – How bad?

Hiroto could swear his heart stopped. Not just that, but the temperature dropped good ten degrees, just because the inevitable an still more than unwelcome question.

- I… – it was Hiroto's time to take a deep breath, trying to sort of his thoughts. How to begin? He was so broken now… – The guys…they didn't tell you?

Dark and teal finally met.

- Last time I talked to any of them was to wish luck and say good bye.

Hiroto almost smiled again. That was another thing Midorikawa used to do often. Every time the greenhead was upset he would get away, hiding in some of his 'secret bases' like he so fondly called.

But they weren't kids anymore. Midorikawa wouldn't hide this time.

Good thing. Cause Hiroto couldn't chase him anymore.

- The doctor said my muscles are too worn out. I may be able to regain some movement but he… – the redhead swallowed, stiff fingers doing its best to fidget with the blankets – …he doubts I'll ever walk again.

Truth be told, every doctor he met was surprised he was still able to breathe on his own, let along speak. How his internal organs seemed fine was also a mystery. But the dark eyed boy didn't need to know that.

- I see. – Midorikawa bit his tongue, using the pain to forget the water slowly gathering on his eyes. Stupid tears! Hiroto doesn't need them!

Silence took place very quickly after that, making both boys look away uncomfortable. However, if there was a question for the redhead, there was one for the greenhead as well.

- Why are you here? – Hiroto finally managed to ask, splitting the words stuck on his throat since he realized who his company was – Did you…?

- No. – Midorikawa's voice was calm and sad, defeated – I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever forgive you.

Teal eyes closed, crushed by despair and – in lack of better word – pain. Still, a small smile torn the redhead lips. A smile of utterly hate forward himself.

- Guess I deserve that.

- Sure you do. – the greenhead actually chuckled a bit. It wasn't a happy chuckle, instead, it matched Hiroto's smile perfectly. And, for some odd reason, that was enough to light up the redhead's eyes.

- But, you know? You're not the only one pitiful here. – dark eyes found teal ones once again and this time Hiroto was sure his heart stopped. Did he heard right?

- Midori… – the name escaped his lips, echoing like a prayer in the cold blank room.

- I thought I could get away. – Midorikawa lifted his hand, caressing the painfully pale face with the utmost care. Hiroto was always so strong, always fighting for all of them. The greenhead could feel his own muscles arching, trying to somewhat share the pain – But I could not.

_Please…_ - Hiroto was begging with all his been, not even noticing when his normally unresponsive hands manage to grab the blankets – _Please, just this time…_

- It took me two entire months to realize that. And, yeah, I feel like an idiot. – Midorikawa let out a small laugh, a sincere one – But this idiot will never let you go again.

- Are you sure about this? – the redhead couldn't help ask, uncertain if his beloved knew where he was putting himself into – I hurt you, my body is useless and my career is gone. I can't even promise things will get better cause, honestly, I don't know myself! How came you still want to be with me?

- Oh, but I want. – Midorikawa wiped away Hiroto's tears, slowly embracing him in a long dreamed hug – I still wish you were dead, though. It would make things less painful, for both of us.

Hiroto let out a loud laugh, thinking himself a fool for taking so long to realize what his beloved meant before. Course his Midori couldn't be so mean! He was just trying to make him see the consequences! The cost he would have to pay for using the meteor!

- Lazy. – the redhead poked, trying not to cringe when he moved his arms, in a half-successful attempt to hug Midorikawa back. The greenhead didn't seem to mind and just snuggle closer.

- Maybe. – Midorikawa purred, dark eyes closed in bliss – By the way, do that again and I'll kick your ass.

And once again Hiroto laughed.

- Yeah, I love you too.


End file.
